


The Future

by rusticshrubs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gameshow Episode, Garfle Warfle Snitch, M/M, Voltron S7E4 "The Feud", voltron season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusticshrubs/pseuds/rusticshrubs
Summary: Bob brought an analytical hand to his rounded chin, squinting his cartoonish eyes. “No one voted for themselves,” he pointed out. “Everyone wanted someone else to get to leave and every single one of you got a vote.”He flew over to Lance and Keith, pointing to both of them. “But you two,” he continued, “you chose each other, the only Paladins to do so on the team.”Lance fidgeted, sweating as their green host looked at him as if trying to decode a cipher. He stood up straight, managing at least a confident exterior. Keith continued to cross his arms, mouth gaping slightly in confusion - or, if Bob was correct - embarrassment.“Lance and Keith,” Bob began, staring out into the audience. He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned suggestively. The alien gestured his arms as if he were whispering.“Audience, are we sensing an in-team romance?”-Bob decides to tease Lance and Keith during the gameshow.This leads to some revelations for the two Paladins.





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> hey, yall!   
> finished season seven and it was amazing!!! here's a continuation of the gameshow episode. also, i'm basically bob in this fanfiction.   
> follow my tumblr if you want some positive klance posts: 
> 
> https://acoolemocucumber.tumblr.com/ <\- klance analyzations
> 
> https://artlaureli.tumblr.com/ <\- art
> 
> my next fic will be about the episode "the heart of voltron" from keith's POV and how he handled lance's struggle with the red lion.

“Lance, who got your vote?” The alien asked as he gestured nonchalantly, wearing a smug grin on his bright green face. 

 

The Red Paladin perked up slightly, and spoke. 

 

“I voted for Keith.”

 

On cue, a bright image of the raven haired Paladin popped onto Lance’s screen below him. The host was pleasantly surprised to see the shock visible on his teammates’ features. Pidge raised a questioning eyebrow, staring ahead, while Hunk side eyed Lance - something clicking in his mind. 

 

The Red Paladin’s shoulders slouched slightly, looking as though he wanted to shrink into a smaller version of himself. Before the crowd could murmur, Lance continued quickly - words spilling over his lips before he could stop them. 

 

“He’s our leader, plus he’s half-Galra,” Lance said, glancing up at Keith before staring down shyly at his hands. 

 

“So I think he’s, like, the future,” he finished. Before he could stop himself, a flustered smile crept upon his lips. His eyebrows arched upward, and bright blue eyes shone with something the other Paladins couldn’t identify. Certainly Lance has never been so sincere regarding Keith around the team, and the host was getting intrigued. 

 

Murmurs and heckles came casually from the audience, and Bob pointed to Keith. 

 

“Keith, the leader, who do you think deserves to make it out of here, huh?” 

 

The plump, charismatic alien’s droopy eyes widened as Lance’s face appeared on the Black Paladin’s screen with a  _ ding! _

 

_ This was getting interesting. _

 

“Lance? Why Lance?” He asked, stomach tight with wonder. 

 

Keith stood with his arms crossed, bearing an indignant expression as he replied.

 

“I just don’t want to be stuck here for eternity with Lance,” he grumbled, staring down the interrogating creature. 

 

_ “Aw.” _ Lance replied, looking up at Keith as he leaned down on his stand. Another smile, quite similar to the last - with a touch of playfulness - eased gently onto his face. 

 

“Thanks, man.  _ Wait, what?”  _

 

Laughter echoed from the stands. Bob flew over to Pidge’s spot. 

 

“We’re down to our _very_ _last vote_! Pidge, you’re the Paladin that everyone says is the smartest, the most analytical, the most logical. Let’s see who _you_ voted for.” 

 

A drumroll crescendoed until the Yellow Paladin appeared on the screen. 

 

The alien’s eyes widened. “Hunk? Seriously _?” This group was surprising him. _

 

Pidge looked down, smiling. “Yeah. Hunk gets along with everybody. If anyone is gonna go out into the universe and bring people together, it’s Hunk.”

 

“Aw. Thanks, Pidge,” Hunk grinned, fist bumping his teammate. 

 

Bob brought an analytical hand to his rounded chin, squinting his cartoonish eyes. “No one voted for themselves,” he pointed out. “Everyone wanted _someone_ _else_ to get to leave and every single one of you got a vote.”

 

He flew over to Lance and Keith, pointing to both of them. “But  _ you two, _ ” he continued, “you chose  _ each other _ , the only Paladins to do so on the team.” 

 

Lance fidgeted, sweating as their green host looked at him as if trying to decode a cipher. He stood up straight, managing at least a confident exterior. Keith continued to cross his arms, mouth gaping slightly in confusion - or, if Bob was correct -  _ embarrassment _ .

 

“ _ Lance _ and  _ Keith _ ,” Bob began, staring out into the audience. He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned suggestively. The alien gestured his arms as if he were whispering. 

 

“Audience, are we sensing an  _ in-team romance _ ?”

 

On cue, generic “aws” and “oohs” echoed onto the stage. 

 

“What?” Lance choked out, hands flying up from his stand. Allura, Pidge, and Hunk looked at one another, expressions tense and awkward. Keith remained silent, eyes glued to his paper.

 

“Hm, Keith. According to the footage, you finished writing  _ first,”  _ the host stated, clicking a button on his controller to reveal a video on the large screen behind the Paladins. Zooming in on the Black Paladin, he paused it when Keith initially put down his pencil. 

 

Bob leaned forward. 

 

“Have you thought about this before? Choosing your _blue friend_ out of all the team? You saw how _terrible_ he was at those games.”

 

“I, uh…” Keith stammered, glancing to Lance - who was antsily avoiding eye contact with everyone - then back to Bob. 

 

“How about it, audience? One last round for today - starring these two Paladins? I think things are about to get  _ riveting!” _

 

“I think we should just let this go,” Allura spoke out, sensing something entirely humiliating to go down if this continued. Pidge agreed, nodding frantically. 

 

Hunk interjected as well. “Can we leave, uh,” he coughed awkwardly, “ _ romance _ out of this, please? I know you’re a show host and this is what you live off of, but we  _ really  _ need to get out of here. Universe defending stuff, all that-”

 

Bob cut him off with an acquiescent wave of the hand, slightly disappointed. 

 

“Oh, alright. Everyone give the Paladins a hand for participating in our gameshow!” The alien yelled animatedly as he winked at Lance and Keith, and said something soft enough so the audience couldn’t hear. 

 

_ “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,”  _ he whispered pompously over applause as the audience roared, joyful band music playing from the speakers. Confetti streamed from the sidelines, leaving a slightly uncomfortable Voltron team to assess what just happened. 

 

Hunk leaned over to Allura and murmured into her ear. “Did that  _ really _ just happen?” He asked nervously. She eyed him, biting her lower lip. 

 

“I think my suspicions were correct, Hunk. The mice were trying to tell me something about it earlier.” 

 

Pidge stared at them, then to Lance and Keith - who, respectively, were handling their own embarrassment. She pushed down the urge to grin. 

 

Lance was already trying to brush off the entire encounter, staring at his hands as his face smoked iron hot. Keith kept his arms crossed a little tighter than usual, and he kept tapping his foot anxiously. A slight blush kept reappearing as if he were trying to hide it. 

 

But as the applause continued, it sounded strange - like it was being warped somehow, and the reverberations kept getting longer, and longer, 

and their surroundings became  _ blurry… _

 

Then, suddenly, they all awoke in their lions - still floating in space as if it were all a dream. 

 

Hunk shot up from his seat, snoring cut short as he gasped loudly. He looked around, eyes widening at the starry view from his window. 

 

“Oh! Whoa,” he eased back into his chair, sweating profusely, “oh, that was messed up. Hey, guys. I just kinda dozed off for a second and I had this crazy dream.”

 

“Garfle Warfle Snick?” Pidge replied unsurely. 

 

Hunk froze. “No way,” he lowered his voice, “Pidge, did you see that Lance and Keith moment?” 

 

Lance groaned through the comms, sound muffled from his hands on his face. 

 

The Yellow Paladin flinched. “Oops.” 

 

“Keith, why’d you choose  _ me  _ out of everyone? You know I was terrible at that game,” he said sadly, “even Bob said so.” 

 

“Hey, to be fair, he was kind of a jerk,” Hunk interjected. 

 

_ “You’re a good leader, Lance.”  _

 

A long stretch of silence followed Keith’s voice. No one dared to speak. Realizing that the lack of sound was because of him, he sighed loudly and continued. Krolia raised her eyebrows. 

 

“Not only that, I trust you. When Shiro disappeared, I wasn’t the best at keeping the team together, but  _ you _ did.” He said, trying to pick the right words as he spoke. Resisting the urge to fidget, he focused his eyes on the Red Lion. 

 

“And, uh, I just… like you.” 

 

More silence. Keith could practically hear his own words echo through his skull. His heart was pounding.  _ He couldn’t believe he’d said that.  _

 

Suddenly, a wave of voices crashed into his helmet. 

 

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Hunk squealed, threading his large hands together. “Keith, I didn’t know you had it in you!” 

 

“That was rather genuine of you, Keith,” Allura smiled sweetly.  _ She’d thank the mice for telling her later. _

 

Shiro’s eyes widened, looking more awake since his time at the Garrison. “ _ Wow _ . Keith.” He sounded impressed. Krolia just smirked knowingly at him, prompting his face to flush. 

 

“Lance?” He tried. 

 

No response. Romelle’s voice perked up his ears. “Lance is frozen.” 

 

Pidge laughed at that. “I think Keith broke him.” 

 

“Hey, Kosmo, come here,” Lance said, out of the blue. Quickly, and surprisingly loyally, the colorful dog popped into the Red Lion. Keith felt betrayed. 

 

This was followed by a surprised yelp, and all of a sudden, Shiro, Krolia, and Romelle all teleported inside of Hunk’s lion. 

 

“What?  _ No _ … Lance didn’t just…” 

 

The Black Paladin quickly muted his speakers. 

 

_ “Keith?”  _ A voice questioned softly inside of his helmet, and Lance’s face appeared on the screen in front of him. 

 

“Why’d you do that?” Keith said nervously, tilting his head to view the Red Lion floating through the space behind him. 

 

“Privacy.”

 

Keith blinked. “Oh, so…” 

 

The Red Paladin took a deep breath. 

 

“I like you too, Keith,” Lance said, bright pink flushing his tan cheeks. A shaky gloved hand rubbed behind his neck, and he looked away. 

 

“Ah. Thanks,” Keith squeaked out, voice cracking. 

 

Lance chuckled, smiling deeply as his face became as red as Keith’s armor. “Did you seriously just  _ thank  _ me?” 

 

“What am I  _ supposed _ to say to that?” Keith retorted loudly, blushing. 

 

“I don’t know, it’s not like I’ve done this before, either.” The Red Paladin replied, raising an eyebrow.  

 

Keith sputtered. “You said I was ‘ _like_ , _the_ _future_.’”

 

“Well, uh, yeah…”

 

They both laughed. Keith felt something warm bubble up from his heart to his throat. It felt so nice. 

 

Lance stared at Keith, looking conflicted.

 

“Did you really mean it?” He said. 

 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “Mean what?”

 

Lance sighed, rubbing his shoulders. His turquoise blue spheres scanned Keith’s face. His voice became soft. 

 

“That, I’m, you know… a good leader?”

 

The Black Paladin nodded. 

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

Lance didn’t seem to know what to do with that information, so he just let a wide grin spread across his mouth. Keith followed suit.

 

_ “Let’s go home.” _

 


End file.
